1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a film handling mechanism and, more particularly, to a film feeding apparatus for phototypesetters designed to allow the operator to load film more quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phototypesetting machines frequently utilize a friction drive technique to advance film in the film transport. In many such systems, the combination of a drive roller and a pinch roller are used. Specifically, the drive and pinch rollers are supported adjacent one another and the film is frictionally driven between them.
In most such transports, it is necessary to separate the two rollers in order to load or reload film into the system. This, in turn, necessitates separation of upper and lower guide plates by which the pinch and drive rollers, respectively, are supported. In the prior art, this typically necessitates the removal of several screws, the lifting off of the upper plate and, after loading of the film, the replacement of the upper plate and the proper reinsertion of the several screws. It is desirable to simplify this loading procedure so as to permit film to be loaded into the film transport much quicker and easier with a minimum of machine down-time.